Missing You
by cheyenne.simpson.351
Summary: Kagome is forced back into her era leaving herself heart broken missing Koga her love and mate. KogaXKagome


I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters I only own Akihiko (you'll see who he is)

* * *

She smiled at her son who grabbed her sleeve of her shirt to lead her to the swings. "Come on mama push me on the swing." He said and she helped him into the swing and pushed him. She sighed at how much he reminded her of his father. His long black hair up in a hair tie and a hair band hiding his brown wolf ears from the public. His tail was a problem for she could not hide it.

So when someone would ask about it she would say he love to act like he was a wolf. When her son was done on the swing he told her he wanted to play in the sand. She wanted to cry when she saw his blue eye stare into hers before running off. When their day was over she brought him home to put him to bed for the night. Once she knew he was asleep she went down stairs to watch TV.

Her mother came into the room and looked at her daughter and realized she was crying again. "Kagome dear you need to stop crying all the time." Mrs. Higurashi said taking Kagome into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "I know mama but I miss him so much." She said into her mother's shoulder. "Cry isn't going to send you back to Koga sweetie. I know it hurts but it's the truth. You need to stay strong for Akihiko." She said and her daughter started to calm down. "I try mama but it's so hard." She said and her mother handed her a tissue and she dried her eyes.

"Let me take you and Akihiko out tomorrow. So you can get your mind off of everything." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome nodded. Her mother went to bed after their little talk and she went back upstairs to go to bed as well. She rubbed her son's brown furry ear before she fell asleep in her own bed a crossed the room. She dreamt of Koga that night and never what to awake to the morning light. She felt a something crawl onto her bed and shake her shoulder. "Wake up Mama. Grandma wants to take us to the park." She heard her son say and she opened her eyes and sat up.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking down at her son. "Okay kiddo I'm up." She said and smiled as he smiled flicking his tail and twitching his ears "You know the routine. I'll be down in a minute." He ran down stairs and she got up to get dressed into her day cloths. They went to the park for Akihiko for a while and then they went to a pizza place for lunch. Then out of nowhere while they sit down to eat and their son asks a question that made her heart skip a beat.

"Mommy what is Daddy like?" he asked and she dropped her drink on the floor and she was grateful that it was in a bottle and not a cup. She just could answer his question without breaking down in tears. Her mother saw her reaction and looked at her grandson. "Not now honey. Maybe when we get home I can answer your question." She said and they finished with their meal. Then then went home and her mother and son went inside while she went to the well for a little bit. She walked around it and ran a finger across the wood remembering the feudal era and Koga.

"Oh Koga if only you could see your son. He's just like you." She said to herself and closed her eyes. She felt like she was brought back to that time. She could remember the day they first met. To him and Inuyasha fighting over her affection and the last night they were together. The night they became mates and they conceived Akihiko.

Then she felt a breeze and birds tweet in the background and she opened her eyes to see where it was going from. She was shocked when she saw the feudal era on the other side. She gasped and felt the tears rolling down her face now. She heard someone coming to the well and she looked up to see her mother. "Mama." Was all she said and her mother understood.

"I'll get Akihiko and you go to him Kagome." She said and went to the house to get her grandson. Her mother returned carrying her son and his hair band slid down where his ears were showing but his hair tie was still up. She smiled and he reached for his mother. She took him from her mother and he clung to her smiling. "Now go Kagome. You and your son need Koga. We all love you Kagome." Her mother said and they smiled at each other before she jumped into the well with her son.

Koga left the cave for a few hours leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in charge while he was gone. He hasn't been the same sense Kagome was sent back home three years ago after defeating Naraku. He remembers everything like it was yesterday. How he first met Kagome and with one look in her brown eyes he knew he was in love. How he and Inutrasha would fight for her affection.

But the memory he cherish close to his heart was the night she became his mate. He wanted to go back to that night before she was force to leave him. He would do this every day since she left. Leave the den for a while and just run and then got to the well at her friends' village to see if she had come back to him. He was near the village now and kept running until he got there.

He would check on his mate's friends while he was there for her and yes even Inuyasha and Kikyo. After he was done checking on her friends he just ran for a while. He had her on his mind again and then as he came near the well he caught her wonderful scent. He didn't care if his mind was playing tricks on him and ran to the well. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes.

He went to her and pulled her into his arms for a loving embrace. He then heard a voice behind her he didn't recognize. "Ewe Mama. Who is that?" the voice said and he looked behind her and found a young boy around three years old. He looked a lot like himself with the long dark hair in a high ponytail and a hair band to keep his bangs out of his face. The boy also had the same eyes and eye color as him but he had two brown wolf like ears on his head with his tail flicking behind him.

"Kagome…" was all he could say and she smiled up at him. She kissed him with a soft sweet kiss that made the boy behind her ewe again. "We're home Koga." She said and he looked behind her again to look at the boy. He then saw the resemblance between him, Kagome, and the boy though he looked more like himself. "That's your son Koga. Our Akihiko." She said and he smiled not believing all this time he had a son.

The boy ran to him and jumped into his arms laughing. He showed his fang as he laughed in his father's arms. "I have a daddy." He said wrapping his arms around his neck for a hug. Koga smile at his mate and son and he was so over joyed he couldn't form it into words. "Let's go home." He said and Akihiko and Kagome smiled as Koga led them home.


End file.
